


Ardent Reign

by Chanel_Clouds



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Drama, Gen, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Humor, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanel_Clouds/pseuds/Chanel_Clouds
Summary: In which a sheltered girl, desperate to become an officer of the Holy Council, meets the rather cocky, unfriendly and secretive prodigy who she is tasked to bring to her hometown.





	Ardent Reign

**Author's Note:**

> Later in the stories, there may be graphic depictions of violence present in the work. Depending on how severe it becomes, ratings will be subjected to change. This will update slowly at the beginning since I've reworked the series. I'd like to thank Foy for alpha reading this story three years ago. I've decided to go a different direction and revamp everything; thank you for being my beacon of light.  
> This is an entirely new genre for me, so I'll accept guidance wherever necessary. Thank you for trying my story

> _When someone refuses their right to the throne, all hell breaks loose._

  
  
  
  
_Armageddon,_ they called it.

  
Recovered history books which dated back to the late 2020’s usually focused on their government’s failure with social justices and then there'd be dated magazines that would often gush about weird contraptions such as hover bikes and wireless earphones but for the most part, the past was unfortunately forgotten.

You see, time was lost after world war III. Nobody knew how long the devil’s red claws clasped the earth. No one knew how many decades were wasted on war and to be honest, most of them had forgotten what the fight was all about.

_Civilization simply collapsed._

This was the fable that most seemed to accept. Why? Because anything else would be deemed heresy and in this new world, true knowledge was punishable by death.  
So.

**What happened?**  
_Humanity crumbled._

**How did it happen?**  
_Can’t confirm._

The open secret?

Well, it started with a black fog.  
_Wait, that’s not right!_ It probably started with the white rain… right?  
Or was it the burning trees?  
Hold on; didn’t it start with a red claw?  
Probably…. not.

Because it started with a corrupt minister and a quiet bystander. Bystanders to be exacted, each getting more frustrated as the years of oppression perdured. Sad that the one time the distressed finally fought back, civilization was crippled, time was stolen and life as they knew it was changed forever.

**What happened to them?  
** Well...

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 will be posted after exams are finished. Thank you.


End file.
